Mage and Knight
by rookie.twelve
Summary: Naruto seorang rakyat jelata yang menjadi [Knight], mendapatkan seorang Master yang cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang bangsawan sihir yang menjadi [Mage]. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di Elemental Nation, baca Fiction ini jika kalian ini tahu. Strong!Naruto, Knight!Naruto, Mage!Sakura. Update : Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Mage and Knight

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto x Sakura and The Others

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Naruto adalah seorang rakyat jelata dan juga seorang [Knight] yang memiliki seorang Master cantik seorang bangsawan yang harus di lindunginya bernama Haruno Sakura yang juga seorang [Mage]. Bagaimana petualangan mereka berdua di Elemental Nation, musuh apa yang akan mereka hadapi? Ingin tahu? Baca aja Fiction ini.

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, Knight!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 1: Become Noble!**

•

•

Elemental Nation?

Elemental Nation adalah sebuah nama untuk dunia ini, ada lima negara besar yang berdiri di Elemental Nation. Lima Negara itu adalah Fire Nation, Sand Nation, Cloud Nation, Mist Nation, dan Stone Nation.

Di setiap negara di pimpin oleh seorang bangsawan berlevel tinggi, salah satunya adalah di Fire Nation, Fire Nation di pimpin oleh seorang _[Hokage]_ bernama Namikaze Minato, dengan ibukota Fire Nation terletak di Konoha City.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berusia 16 tahun mengenakan jaket lengan panjang bertudung berwarna biru muda, di padukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu khusus prajurit.

Tidak lupa satu buah pistol _[Desert Eagle]_ berada di paha kanan dan tas kecil berisikan 4 buah _[Magazine]_ berada di paha kiri, di bagian pinggang belakang terlihat satu buah_ [Kukri]_.

Naruto nama pemuda tersebut, Naruto adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang ingin menjadi bangsawan dengan mengikuti pelatihan di _Konoha Academy of Knight_.

Dengan menjadi _[Knight]_ sang pemuda tersebut berharap menaikan status sosialnya menjadi seorang bangsawan, walaupun bangsawan dengan title terendah yaitu _[Knight]_, Naruto sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Naruto hidup dengan seorang kakek yang cukup mesum, kakek tersebut bernama Jiraiya, Jiraiya adalah seorang mantan _[Knight]_ yang sekarang berubah menjadi seorang _[Blacksmith]_ untuk menopang hidupnya dengan membuat beberapa senjata untuk di suplai oleh para calon bangsawan muda dengan title rendah di mata para bangsawan sihir atau para bangsawan tuan tanah.

"Jiraiya-jiisan, aku pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto keluar dari rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Ya! Semoga sukses untuk test hari ini Naruto, aku harap kau dapat Master yang cantik!" tanggap Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto berjalan menuju _Konoha Academy of Knight_.

Academy di Konoha terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu _Konoha Academy of Magic _yang berisikan para bangsawan sihir muda sedangkan _Konoha Academy of Knight_ berisikan para rakyat jelata yang mencoba peruntungan untuk menjadi bangsawan walau mendapat title terendah.

Ketika menjadi seorang _[Knight]_, akan di pasangkan dengan seorang_ [Mage]_ yang di mana sang _[Mage] _adalah Master tempat para _[Knight] _mengabdikan hidupnya. Tugasnya sangat sederhana yaitu melindungi para _[Mage]_ ketika membacakan sebuah mantra sihir untuk menyerang targetnya.

Naruto sendiri adalah calon _[Knight]_, memiliki skill menembak dan bertarung jarak dekat cukup bagus. Naruto bukan keluarga langsung dari Jiraiya, Naruto di temukan oleh Jiraiya saat Naruto berumur 1 tahun dan memberikan nama Naruto setelah memakan mie ramen. Walau bukan keluarga langsung, Jiraiya mengurus Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri, dan mengajarkan cara-cara menjadi seorang bangsawan muda dengan title rendah.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Di sebuah ruang kelas _Konoha Academy of Knight _terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang berbincang-bincang bersama teman-temannya untuk mengisi waktu luang, karena mereka belum di panggil oleh juri yang akan menilai apakah mereka layak menjadi bangsawan muda dengan title rendah atau tidak.

"Teme, kira-kita testnya susah tidak ya?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu sahabat baiknya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pastikan bahwa aku akan lulus dalam test tersebut! Itu pasti!" jawab seorang berambut raven.

"Dasar Uchiha." celutuk Naruto tanpa sadar.

Pemuda berambut raven menatap tajam Naruto dan mendesis tidak suka, "Jangan kau sebut marga terkutuk itu lagi dobe! Atau aku akan melubangi kepalamu dengan _[Shotgun]_ ini." pemuda berambut raven tersebut mereload _[Shotgun]_ miliknya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya karena tidak sadar mengucapkan kata-kata tabu kepada sahabatnya, seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Merepotkan." kata pemuda berambut nanas.

Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak seorang bangsawan sihir, tapi karena Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan sihir akhirnya di cabut title bangsawannya dan di buang dari rumah oleh ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Neji? Masih berambisikah mengangkat klan cabang menjadi bangsawan nomor satu?" tanya pemuda dengan tato segita di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja Kiba! Akan aku tunjukan pada klan utama kalau Hyuuga Neji akan menjadi _[Marksmanship]_ terbaik sepanjang masa." jawab pemuda yang bernama Neji sambil mengangkat _[Sniper] _miliknya dan bergaya seolah-olah membidik sesuatu.

_[Marksmanship]_ adalah salah satu _[Class]_ yang menjadikan sebagai penembak jitu di dalam perang maupun menjalani sebuah misi sulit. _[Marksmanship]_ juga tidak memiliki seorang Master untuk mengabdikan hidupnya.

Di _Konoha Academy of Knight_, ada terdapat empat _[Class]_ yang di miliki oleh _Konoha Academy of Knight_, yaitu _[Knight]_, _[Marksmanship]_, _[Warrior]_, dan _[Chef]_.

_[Knight]_ adalah sebuah _[Class]_ dimana di wajibkan untuk melindungi satu _[Mage]_ yang akan menjadi Master tempat sang_ [Knight]_ mengabdikan hidupnya.

_[Warrior]_ adalah seorang yang berada di garis depan saat terjadinya perang dan menerima misi jika misi tersebut kekurangan anggota, bisa di katakan _[Warrior]_ tidak memiliki seorang Master untuk mengabdikan hidupnya.

Sedangkan _[Chef]_ adalah seorang yang bertugas untuk membuat masakan saat perang terjadi atau saat menerima misi untuk jangka panjang, karena itulah di butuhkan seorang ahli dalam memasak dan bertarung layaknya seorang prajurit.

Naruto tersenyum kepada semua sahabatnya, memiliki teman-teman terbaik dalam hidupnya. Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba yang mengambil _[Class]_ yang sama dengannya, Aburame Shino mengambil _[Warrior]_, Akamichi Chouji mengambil _[Chef]_ dan Hyuuga Neji yang mengambil _[Marksmanship]_.

Mereka semua berharap menjadi bangsawan muda dengan title rendah agar kelak hidupnya di pandang oleh orang lain. Karena perbedaan kasta yang membuat mereka semua berjuang untuk menaikan derajat kasta mereka.

Tidak berapa lama setelah mereka semua menjalani test yang di berikan oleh para juri, akhirnya mereka semua lulus dan menjadi seorang bangsawan muda dengan title rendah.

Dari sini hidup mereka semua akan berubah, Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Nara Shikamaru yang ingin menjadi_ [Knight]_ terbaik, Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin menunjukan kepada keluarganya bahwa dirinya bisa hidup tanpa kebangsawanan sihir dari keluarganya, Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki ambisi bahwa klan cabang lebih hebat dari klan utama walau tanpa sihir, Akamichi Chouji ingin menjadi _[Chef]_ terbaik sepanjang masa, dan Aburame Shino yang ingin menjadi _[Warrior]_ terhebat sepanjang masa.

Kini mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing, dan khusus_ [Knight]_ besok akan di pertemukan oleh tuan mereka dimana akan mengabdi. Dan untuk tujuh orang pemuda berjalan bersama menuju sebuah tempat yang biasa mereka berkumpul, apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku Ramen.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Gedung tertinggi di Konoha City, lebih tepatnya sebuah kantor milik sang kepala negara dengan title _[Hokage]_, sedang mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk dari dua sekolah yang berbeda.

Merasa lelah, sang_ [Hokage] _menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga bahagia, foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua orang dewasa satu anak berusia sekitar satu tahun yang berada dalam gendongan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Dimana kamu sekarang berada Menma?" tanya sang _[Hokage] _yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

Merasa sedikit sedih sang _[Chevalier]_ yang berada tidak jauh dari sang _[Hokage] _hanya bisa berdoa semoga Master sekaligus _[Hokage] _bisa berbahagia seperti 15 tahun yang lalu.

Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi nama sang _[Chevalier]_ tersebut adalah pelindung sang_ [Hokage]_ dan juga sekaligus Master dari Kakashi.

_[Chevalier]_ adalah sebuah _[Class] _dimana bertugas untuk melindungi para bangsawan penting seperti title _[Hokage]_, _[Lady Hokage]_, _[Head Clan]_, dan _[Council]_, title _[Chevalier]_ bisa di sejajarkan dengan title _[General]_.

Ada sedikit _[Chevalier]_ yang berbakat, di antaranya Hatake Kakashi yang melindungi _[Hokage]_, Hatake Shizune istri dari Hatake Kakashi yang melindungi _[Lady Hokage]_, Hyuuga Hizashi yang melindungi _[Head Clan]_ Hyuuga, Nara Shikaku yang melindungi _[Head Clan] _Yamanaka, Inuzuka Tsume yang melindungi_ [Head Clan]_ Uchiha dan masih banyak lagi.

Minato membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah tongkat sihir yang merupakan milik anaknya, tongkat sihir yang terbuat dari kayu _Holly_ memiliki panjang 27 cm dengan inti rambut _Unicorn_.

Tongkat tersebut di beli ketika Menma berumur 1 tahun, memang batas memiliki tongkat sihir adalah 11 tahun tapi pengecualian untuk Menma yang merupakan anaknya, anaknya sudah mempunyai tongkat sihir sejak usia satu tahun, bisa di katakan Menma adalah penyihir berbakat abad ini, tapi sayang Menma hilang saat berusia satu tahun lebih, dan sekarang entah keberadaannya dimana, karena Minato dan Kushina tidak tahu.

Menma hilang saat berumur satu tahun lebih, saat itu keadaan Fire Nation sedang berperang dengan Mist Nation. Pada saat itulah Menma hilang, karena keadaan benar-benar genting, Fire Nation di serang oleh Mist Nation.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja sekarang, kami merindukanmu." lirih Minato yang menatap tongkat milik anaknya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Ichiraku Ramen, adalah tempat favorite bagi tujuh orang pemuda yang baru saja mendapatkan title kebangsawanannya.

Mereka bertujuh berkumpul di salah satu meja Ichiraku Ramen, sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik mengangkat gelas berisi soft drink tinggi-tinggi.

"Become Noble!" seru Naruto pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Become Noble!" seru mereka berenam menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka bertujuh meminum habis gelas yang berisikan soft drink tersebut.

"Huah! Segarnya." kata Naruto yang menaruh gelas berisikan soft drink tersebut, "Kira-kira Master kita nanti seperti apa ya?" tanyanya kemudian kepada Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang merupakan _[Knight]_.

"Semoga Master ku nanti tidak merepotkan." kata Shikamaru yang kini memakan ramen yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Semoga Master ku adalah gadis yang cantik." berkata seperti itu Kiba membayangkan mendapatkan Master gadis cantik.

"Aku hanya berharap bukan dari klan Uchiha laknat itu." kata Sasuke mendesis tidak suka jika nanti Masternya berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Tersenyum tipis seorang pemuda berambut panjang bermata violet "Bukankah kau juga seorang Uchiha?" kata pemuda tersebut.

Melihat kearah pemuda tersebut Sasuke berkata dingin, "Ya aku seorang Uchiha, Uchiha terbuang tepatnya, ingat itu baik-baik Neji! Aku akan buktikan pada klan terkutuk itu bahwa aku bisa hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan tanpa mereka!" dari suaranya bisa terdengar bahwa ucapannya penuh dengan tekad membara.

Mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke semua temannya tersenyum, Naruto yang berada di dekat Sasuke langsung merangkulnya sambil berkata, "Kau Uchiha atau bukan, bagi kami kau adalah sahabat dan teman terbaik kami Sasuke." Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" ujar Naruto kemudian kepada Neji, Shino dan Chouji.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi _[Marksmanship] _terhebat sepanjang masa dan suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan title _[Marshal]_." kata Neji dengan senjata _[Sniper]_ yang berada di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin (krauk) mengikuti jejak (krauk) ayahku menjadi_ [Master Chef]_." kata pemuda berbadan besar bernama Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Hehe, setelah kau jadi _[Master Chef] _jangan lupa hidangkan masakan yang lezat untuk kami." kata Naruto yang sudah melepas rangkulannya kepada Sasuke dan memakan ramen porsi besarnya.

"Itu sudah pasti!" seru Chouji bersemangat karena impiannya menjadi _[Master Chef]_ seperti ayahnya.

"Yang jelas, pertama-tama aku akan mengincar title _[Captain]_ terlebih dahulu." kata Shino kembali meminum soft drinknya.

_[Captain]_ adalah title setelah _[Warrior]_, dimana title _[Captain]_ memiliki setidaknya satu batalion _[Warrior]_ yang berjumlah dua belas orang menjadi bawahannya.

"Itu bagus Shino, setelah kau jadi _[Captain]_, jangan lupa traktir kami ya?" kata Kiba kepada Shino berharap mendapatkan traktiran kelak.

"Dasar kau Kiba, otakmu hanya yang gratis saja." canda Neji yang mengenal sifat baik dari Kiba yang suka dengan sesuatu berbau gratis.

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku suka dengan kata gratis." berkata begitu Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Ah Neji, bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu? Apa dia mengambil title_ [Mage]_ atau _[Druid]_?" tanya Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa sepupu Neji merupakan seorang bangsawan sihir.

"Entahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya." jawab Neji sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba memastikan kemudian berkata dengan gaya Neji saat bertemu dengan sepupunya, "Ah senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan." kata Kiba sambil menundukan kepalanya secara hormat.

Neji sedikit kesal karena keusilan dari Kiba karena menirukan gayanya saat bertemu dengan Hinata.

Naruto yang mengetahui niat Kiba langsung bangun dari duduknya sambil menirukan gaya Hinata, "Hariku sangat menyenangkan Neji-niisan, bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan dua jari telunjuk di depan dadanya dengan sedikit tergagap.

Sontak percakapan tersebut membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Neji yang menahan malu karena ketahuan memiliki sedikit rasa dengan sepupunya, kemudian menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang di tatap cuek bebek kemudian memperagakan kembali gaya Hinata saat bertemu dengan Neji, "Neji-niisan sudah makan? Aku bawakan bento untuk Neji-niisan. Semoga Neji-niisan suka." sambil menyodorkan mangkuk ramen kepada Kiba seolah-olah itu adalah kotak bento, Kiba menerima itu kemudian Naruto memperagakan kembali gaya Hinata yang tertunduk malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjutnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-sama, aku sangat suka bento buatan Hinata-sama." kata Kiba memperagakan Neji yang menerima bento dari Hinata dengan sopan.

"Hentikan! Sialan kalian semua!" teriak Neji sudah tidak sanggup dengan keusilan dari Naruto dan Kiba.

Mendengar teriakan Neji yang kesal mereka berenam bukannya takut tapi malah tertawa dengan senang karena sudah menggoda Neji yang terkenal dengan wajah stoicnya.

Itulah kebersamaan mereka sejak usia 11 tahun, mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, saling bercanda satu sama lain, persahabatan yang di jalin selama 5 tahun begitu kuat, hingga ketika mereka berpisah nanti mereka akan mengingat persahabatan mereka yang begitu kuat.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

**A/N **: Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca fiction kedua saya, maaf kalau wordnya pendek, karena memang saya ingin melihat reaksi para pembaca sekalian setelah membaca Fiction saya. Semoga kalian suka dengan Fiction dengan tema baru saya. Akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca Fiction saya agar saya mendapat lebih banyak inspirasi. Terima kasih banyak.

•**O•O•O•O•**

**Keterangan :**

**The Military Noble Title :**

• Knight - Chevalier

• Marksmanship - Colonel - Marshal

• Warrior - Captain - Major - General

• Chef - Master Chef

**N/B :** Untuk Chevalier, Marshal, General, dan Master Chef adalah title tertinggi dari Military Title, bisa di bilang yang tergabung di dalamnya merupakan rakyat jelata.

**The Magician Noble Title :**

• Mage - Necromancer

• Druid - Sorcerer - Wizard

**N/B : **Untuk Wizard dan Necromancer adalah title tertinggi dari Magician Title, bisa di bilang semua yang tergabung kedalamnya adalah merupakan bangsawan sihir.

**The Special Noble Title :**

• Hokage : Orang yang memimpin negara Fire Nation dan juga seorang Wizard atau Necromancer

• Lady Hokage : Orang yang merupakan istri dari sang Hokage yang memimpin Fire Nation.

• Head Clan : Seorang kepala klan bangsawan sihir, memiliki pengaruh besar di Fire Nation.

• Council : Para tetua negara yang terdiri dari para bangsawan tuan tanah yang menggerakan roda ekonomi suatu negara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Mage and Knight

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Naruto seorang rakyat jelata yang menjadi [Knight], mendapatkan seorang Master yang cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang bangsawan sihir yang menjadi [Mage]. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di Elemental Nation, baca Fiction ini jika kalian ini tahu. Strong!Naruto, Knight!Naruto, Mage!Sakura.

**Warning : **Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 2 : Magic**

•

•

•

Menadahkan kepalanya di kasur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku bisa sihir?" kata pemuda tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

Heran? Bingung?

Tentu saja bagaimana tidak heran dan bingung, dirinya hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata, namanya pun di ambil saat Jiraiya-jiisan setelah makan mie ramen.

Apa aku akan seorang bangsawan sihir?

Itulah yang selalu di pikirkan oleh Naruto sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Memegang sebuah kalung di lehernya dengan gambar spiral berwarna merah Naruto menggenggam erat kalung tersebut, ingatannya kembali mengingat sebuah kejadian saat dirinya pertama kali mengeluarkan sihir saat berumur 11 tahun.

**Flashback On**

Death Forest.

Sebuah tempat dimana terdapat berbagai macam jenis binatang liar, monster, dan juga para spirit.

Terlihat seorang anak berusia 11 tahun sedang mengamati sebuah benda yang merupakan sebuah tongkat penyihir, merasa yakin anak tersebut mengambil tongkat tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi ini yang namanya _[Magic Wand]_." kata bocah yang bernama Naruto.

Dengan senyum mengembang Naruto mencoba mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah sebuah pohon seraya menirukan seorang penyihir ketika melancarkan sebuah serangan sihir.

Sambil berkonsentrasi mencoba mengeluarkan energi sihir Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuhnya berharap terjadi sesuatu tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang bahkan tidak memiliki energi sihir.

Tapi itu salah, karena sepertinya sebuah energi sihir mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto dan mengalir ke _[Magic Wand]_ tersebut hingga menciptakan sebuah mantra sihir level dua dari _[Wind Element Magic]_.

Karena panik Naruto menggoyangkan_ [Magic Wand]_ tersebut hingga energi sihir yang terkumpul keluar dari ujung_ [Magic Wand]_ tersebut lalu menghantam salah satu pohon di Death Forest.

_**Duar!**_

Pohon yang terkena energi sihir dari Naruto berlubang hingga menyebabkan pohon tersebut rubuh, nampaknya Naruto baru saja mengeluarkan mantra sihir _[Air Blast]_ tanpa sadar.

_[Air Blast]_ adalah sebuah serangan mantra sihir element angin yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai Middle-Class Element. Tidak banyak penyihir yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir ini di karenakan Affinity Wind yang sangat jarang di Fire Nation.

Naruto terbelak tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa mengeluarkan energi sihir, di tatapnya _[Magic Wand]_ di tangan kanannya yang sepertinya sudah hancur akibat energi sihir dari Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya.

Dengan senyum mengembang Naruto ingin memberitahukan Jiraiya-jiisan bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan sihir dan berharap di masukan ke Konoha Academy of Magic.

Tapi pikiran itu langsung di tepis oleh Naruto, karena jika memberitahukan Jiraiya-jiisan pasti si kakek tua mesum itu senang. Walau ingin membuat Jiraiya-jiisan senang dalam hati Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya akan membebani sang kakek tua mesum itu untuk membelikan sebuah _[Magic Wand]_ yang cocok untuk dirinya, karena_ [Magic Wand]_ memilih tuannya sendiri, itulah yang Naruto tahu dari buku-buku di perpustakaan Konoha.

Naruto tahu harga sebuah _[Magic Wand]_ yang paling murah berkisar sekitar 1.000.000 - 3.000.000 Ryo, dan itu sangatlah mahal, berbeda dengan senjata api yang hanya berharga sekitar 1.000 - 3.000 Ryo, sungguh fantastis harganya 1.000 kali lipat dari harga sebuah senjata api, maka dari itu Naruto tidak akan memberitahu Jiraiya-jiisan kalau dirinya bisa menggunakan sihir.

Naruto juga tidak mau melepas potensi ini, dan akan menabung untuk membeli _[Magic Wand] _sendiri setelah dirinya menjadi _[Knight]_ karena setiap misi yang di dapat akan mendapatkan imbalan sebesar 10.000 - 30.000 Ryo untuk satu misi D-Class dan 500.000 - 1.000.000 Ryo lebih untuk satu misi S-Class.

Untuk belajar mantra sihirnya nanti Naruto bisa pinjam di perpustakaan Konoha, walaupun hanya sedikit buku mengenai sihir di perpustakaan Konoha, siapa tahu bisa berguna nanti ketika mendapatkan _[Magic Wand]_.

Naruto kemudian membuang _[Magic Wand] _yang sudah rusak dan berjalan kembali menuju rumah dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**Flashback Off**

Tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut Naruto menutup matanya kemudian tertidur dengan nyenyak. Karena ini adalah awal Naruto untuk mengumpulkan uang dengan keperluan membeli sebuah _[Magic Wand]_ miliknya sendiri.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Magic?

Magic adalah sebuah energi gaib yang mengalir dalam tubuh manusia dan mengaplikasikannya ke suatu benda yang di sebut _[Magic Wand]._

Untuk mengeluarkan sihir bukan hanya perlu _[Magic Wand]_ dan energi gaib, tapi di perlukan juga sebuah imaginasi yang kuat untuk memunculkannya, bukan sekedar mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir kita bisa mengeluarkan sihir, tapi harus di barengi dengan imajinasi yang kuat dan tekad yang kuat untuk memunculkan sihir tersebut.

Magic berbeda dengan senjata api dan senjata tajam, daya hancur sebuah mantra sihir penghancur begitu mengagumkan. Daya hancurnya di luar nalar manusia biasa, itulah sebabnya jika seseorang mempunyai energi sihir atau gaib bisa di pastikan adalah seorang bangsawan sihir.

Bangsawan sihir sendiri adalah sebuah kasta lebih tinggi dari bangsawan tuan tanah, kebanyakan dari mereka sedikit arogan, egois, dan tentu selalu merendahkan orang lain, apalagi orang tersebut dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, bisa di lihat ada empat gadis muda berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Mereka semua adalah para bangsawan sihir, mereka berempat baru saja mengambil sebuah title _[Mage] _dari Konoha Academy of Magic.

"Bagaimana menurutmu besok, apakah para _[Knight] _yang akan melindungi kita tampan-tampan?" tanya seseorang berambut merah kepada teman-temannya.

"Di pikiranmu hanya pemuda tampan saja Karin." kata sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang di bilang sangat cantik, "Asal tahu saja biar bagaimana pun mereka itu rakyat jelata, tidak pantas di sejajarkan dengan kita para bangsawan sihir." katanya kemudian.

Melirik Sakura yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa perbedaan antara rakyat jelata dan bangsawan sihir Karin menjawab dengan nada tidak suka, "Ya aku tahu itu Princess Sakura, tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka sama seperti kita, sama-sama manusia."

"Heh? Kita sama dengan mereka? Jangan bercanda Princess Karin, mereka hanya rakyat jelata." Sakura nama gadis berambut merah muda tidak mau kalah dengan ucapan dari Karin.

"Whatever, tapi jika tiba saatnya kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu rakyat jelata itu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan tertawa untukmu." kata Karin tidak mau kalah dengan ucapan dari Sakura, dan berharap Sakura mau membuka pikirannya yang selalu membedakan seseorang dari statusnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." kata Sakura mantap dengan ucapannya.

"Sudah cukup jangan bertengkar lagi." kata gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino, "Aku tidak peduli _[Knight]_ yang akan menjagaku adalah seorang rakyat jelata atau bukan, yang jelas aku akan menjadikannya partner saat menjalankan misi nanti." ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku setuju dengan Ino-chan, aku juga akan menjadikannya partner ku, bukan sebagai pelindungku atau apapun itu." kata gadis berambut indigo yang merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Hinata aku dengar sepupumu Hyuuga Neji memiliki teman-teman yang mengambil kelas _[Knight]_, apa mereka semua tampan?" tanya Karin antusias dengan seorang pemuda tampan walaupun itu dari rakyat jelata sekali pun Karin tidak peduli.

"Eh? Iya Karin-chan, ada empat orang yang jadi _[Knight]_, mereka adalah Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka semua memang tampan." kata gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah karena pemuda teman-teman sepupunya bisa di bilang sangat tampan.

"Uchiha?" Sakura menaikan satu alisnya karena mendengar nama marga klan bangsawan sihir yang jadi _[Knight]_, "bukankan itu nama bangsawan sihir? Kenapa dia ada di golongan rakyat jelata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia _'Squib'_ Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata singkat.

Squib adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang lahir dari kalangan bangsawan sihir tapi tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali.

"Heh? Memalukan sekali lahir sebagai _'Squib'_." kata Sakura sedikit angkuh dengan ucapannya.

Karin yang benar-benar tidak suka dengan sifat dari sahabat merah mudanya ini berkata, "Memalukan katamu? Apa kau ingat Kurenai-sensei juga memiliki seorang suami yang lahir sebagai _'Squib'_, yang sekarang menjadi _[General]_ di salah satu corps pasukan Konoha." menghela nafasnya Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jika kamu seperti ini terus kamu pasti akan di tinggal oleh _[Knight] _yang menjagamu Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Karin, dirinya memang salah selalu membandingkan antara rakyat jelata dan bangsawan sihir, tapi sayang egonya terlalu besar hingga dirinya tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sebenarnya gadis berambut merah muda itu menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai pada pandangan pertama dengan salah satu nama yang di sebutkan oleh Hinata tadi, Sakura tidak bisa melupakan sosok tersebut, sepasang mata yang berwarna biru dan rambut kuning jabrik yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saat umurnya 12 tahun dirinya di selamatkan oleh sosok tersebut saat dirinya berlatih sihir di Death Forest dari dua Orc yang menyerang dirinya, pemuda itu menolongnya dari dua Orc tersebut, di mata Sakura sosok tersebut adalah pahlawan hatinya.

Tapi karena dia dari kalangan rakyat jelata Sakura mengubur perasaan jauh-jauh, tapi itu tidak bisa karena sosok tersebut selalu terbayang di dalam benaknya, sosok yang gagah berani melindungi dirinya dari serangan dua Orc.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Di salah satu kamar di Mansion kediaman bangsawan sihir Haruno, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang cukup empuk, teman-temannya baru saja pulang.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian saat berumur 12 tahun. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

**Flashback On**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berusia 12 tahun sedang melakukan latihan di Death Forest. Gadis tersebut adalah calon _[Mage] _masa depan, gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan sihir Haruno, bernama Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa melakukan latihan di Death Forest? Bukankah gadis tersebut mempunyai lapangan latihan sendiri.

Alasannya karena dirinya ingin suasana baru, dan menyelinap keluar dari Mansionnya lalu menuju Death Forest.

Death Forest sendiri adalah tempat para monster, Orc, spirit, dan jenis makhluk buas lainnya. Tapi ada satu tempat yang terbilang cukup aman di Death Forest yaitu di sisi pintu masuk hutan tersebut.

Mengayunkan_ [Magic Wand] _miliknya sang gadis berambut merah muda mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir.

_**"[Earth Golem!]"**_

Di depan pijakannya berdiri, keluar dua buah _[Earth Golem] _yang terbuat dari tanah,_ [Earth Golem]_ tersebut memiliki tinggi satu meter, tinggi yang sangat kecil untuk ukuran_ [Earth Golem]_. Bisa di bilang kapasitas sihir mempengaruhi besarnya sebuah mantra sihir _[Earth Element Magic]_.

_[Earth Golem]_ termasuk dalam kategori Low-Class Element, tinggi normal untuk _[Earth Golem]_ adalah sekitar 2 meter lebih.

"Yes! Aku bisa!" teriak gadis merah muda tersebut.

Teriakan itu nampaknya di dengar oleh dua Orc yang tidak jauh dari Sakura, Orc tersebut keluar dari tempatnya dan menuju gadis berambut merah muda, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut terkejut karena ada dua Orc yang mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Sakura memerintahkan dua _[Earth Golem] _miliknya untuk melindunginya dari serangan dari dua Orc yang mendekat kearahnya.

Dua Orc yang memegang senjata pedang berlari kearah Sakura, begitu juga dengan dua _[Earth Golem] _Sakura menahan serangan tersebut.

Tebasan pedang Orc memenggal salah satu kepala _[Earth Golem]_ milik Sakura hingga _[Earth Golem]_ tersebut berubah kembali menjadi tanah, _[Earth Golem] _satunya di tebas kepala dan pinggangnya oleh Orc kedua dengan pedangnya, sama seperti _[Earth Golem]_ sebelumnya, _[Earth Golem]_ kedua pun berubah menjadi tanah kembali.

Dua buah_ [Earth Golem] _Sakura sudah hancur, dua Orc menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lapar, seakan-akan Sakura adalah makanan yang di berikan oleh Tuhan untuk dua Orc tersebut

Sakura hanya bisa menitikan air matanya, dirinya pasrah akan keadaan antara hidup dan mati di tangan dua Orc, dirinya hanya bisa berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

Salah satu Orc menaikan tangannya yang memegang pedang siap menebas kepala Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah akan hidupnya, 'Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, maafkan Sakura yang tidak mendengarkan ucapan kalian berdua.' batin Sakura menyesal karena mengidahkan ucapan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak memasuki Death Forest.

_**Trang!**_

Sebuah suara benturan benda logam saling membentur satu sama lain, tampaknya Dewi Fortuna mendengar doa Sakura. Di depan Sakura kini berdiri seorang pemuda berusia sama seperti Sakura, berambut kuning jabrik dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit menahan pedang dari Orc pertama dengan_ [Kukri] _miliknya.

Sakura membuka matanya karena mendengar suara benda logam berbenturan dan melihat sosok pemuda tersebut, dadanya berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona manis?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, pemuda yang bernama Naruto menarik _[Kukri] _miliknya dan menedang perut Orc pertama kemudian berputar di udara dan menebas kepala Orc pertama dengan _[Kurki] _miliknya.

_**Crash!**_

Kepala Orc pertama putus dari lehernya, Orc kedua yang melihat itu mencoba menebas pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut dengan tebasan horizontal untuk menebas kepala sang pemuda yang baru saja berpijak dari tanah, merasa akan mendapat serang, pemuda tersebut menunduk dan memajukan badannya sedikit untuk menebas secara horizontal perut Orc kedua dengan _[Kukri] _miliknya.

_**Crash!**_

Tebasan dari pemuda tersebut mengenai Orc kedua, tidak memberi kesempatan Orc kedua untuk melihat lukanya, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut melompat dan melakukan tebasan vertikal menggunakan _[Kukri] _miliknya.

_**Crash!**_

Orc kedua terbelah menjadi dua akibat tebasan vertikal yang di lakukan oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

Naruto menyarungkan kembali _[Kukri] _miliknya dan mendekati Sakura yang nampaknya terpesona dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona manis?" tanya Naruto sama dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sakura kemudian tersadar dari pesona Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah nona manis, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu keluar hutan ini." kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk keluar dari Death Forest.

Sakura yang di tarik tangannya oleh Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari Death Forest, Naruto mendekati Sakura kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, selamat tinggal nona manis." kata Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura, ketika agak jauh Naruto berbalik badannya kemudian berteriak, "Namaku adalah Naruto! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu nona manis!"

Saat ingin membalas teriakan dari Naruto, ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya, 'Terima kasih Naruto-kun.' batin Sakura, lalu berjalan kearah Mansion besar miliknya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura terus saja memikirkan sosok Naruto yang dengan gagah menolongnya, semburat merah di kedua pipinya tidak kunjung hilang ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

**Flashback Off**

'Terima kasih Naruto-kun, karena kamu aku masih hidup sampai saat ini, kamu adalah pangeran hatiku sampai saat ini.' batin Sakura menutup matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sejak saat itu Sakura mencari tahu tentang sosok Naruto, akhirnya Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang rakyat jelata, egonya terlalu besar dengan perbedaan kasta tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, dan berdoa suatu saat dirinya berani menghilangkan egonya mengenai perbedaan kasta.

Padahal jika kedua orang tuanya tahu Sakura menyukai pemuda dari kalangan rakyat jelata, mereka berdua tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan status sosial tersebut, karena cinta tidak memandang sebuah status sosial, asal Sakura bahagia dengan pilihannya mereka berdua pasti bahagia.

Sakura hanya malu jika di ejek oleh teman-temannya karena menyukai pemuda dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Pagi yang cerah pemuda berambut kuning sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menemui seseorang yang akan menjadi Masternya nanti. Semua perlengkapan sudah Naruto bawa, _[Desert Eagle]_, 4 buah _[Magazine]_, dan _[Kukri]_ selalu setia menemainya.

Keluar dari kamar dan memandang ruang makan tidak ada siapapun, yang ada hanya sebuah secarik kertas yang nampaknya di tinggalkan oleh Jiraiya untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_Dear, Naruto._

_Maaf, aku harus pergi untuk berpetualangan kembali mencari inspirasi novel berikutnya, tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu mengirim uang untukmu. Doakan kakekmu yang tercinta ini bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dan bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan novel 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2'._

_Salam,_

_Jiraiya sang [Knight] Legendaris._

_N/B : Tolong kau jaga toko [Blacksmith] milikku dan 'Bilik Surga Dunia' milikku._

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sialan! Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu Jiraiya-jiisan." berkata seperti itu Naruto keluar dari rumah sederhana untuk menuju dunia baru yang akan di lewatinya nanti.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

•

Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite Fiction saya. Itu benar sekali, Naruto adalah Menma yang hilang 15 tahun yang lalu.

Fiction ini mungkin akan panjang, karena saya ingin mencoba mengembangkan character di dalamnya.

Untuk _[Magic Wand]_ milik Sakura memiliki panjang 25.5 cm, dengan berbahan kayu _Ash_ dengan intinya adalah rambut _Unicorn_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction karangan saya, semoga para pembaca suka dengan Fiction karangan saya, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan para pembaca sekalian, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak Review agar author bersemangat dan mendapatkan inspirasi yang lebih baik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Mage and Knight

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura and the others

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto seorang rakyat jelata yang menjadi [Knight], mendapatkan seorang Master yang cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang bangsawan sihir yang menjadi [Mage]. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di Elemental Nation, baca Fiction ini jika kalian ini tahu. Strong!Naruto, Knight!Naruto, Mage!Sakura.

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 3 : Incident Fifteen Years Ago**

•

•

•

Suara kereta kuda terdengar di jalanan _Fire Nation_, 10 buah kereta beriringan menuju _Konoha City_, salah satunya kereta kuda tersebut adalah kereta kuda milik sang _[Hokage]_ dan istrinya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bernegosiasi tentang aliansi dengan_ [Kazekage]_." kata sang _[Hokage]_ kepada istrinya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya, kau benar Anata. Untung saja berjalan lancar." kata sang istri atau _[Lady Hokage]_ yang menggendong bayi yang bernama Namikaze Menma.

Tersenyum kepada sang istri kemudian melirik Menma yang merupakan anaknya, sang _[Hokage]_ benar-benar bahagia, "Bagaimana jagoanku, apakah masih sering menangis?" tanyanya kepada sang istri.

"Sepertinya sudah berkurang, Menma-kun lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang ini." jawab sang istri yang bernama Namikaze Kushina menggendong Menma yang sedang tidur.

Kebahagian mereka berdua tampaknya tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari arah kereta kuda paling depan.

_**DUAR!**_

Minato dan sang istri kaget bukan main dengan suara ledakan tersebut, sementara Menma yang sedang tidur terbangun dan menangis kencang mendengar suara ledakan tersebut.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan memeriksanya, anak Tou-san jangan menangis." kata Minato yang mencium kening Kushina dan kening Menma lalu keluar dari kereta kuda miliknya dan mengeluarkan _[Magic Wand]_.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, kita pasti baik-baik saja." kata Kushina menenangkan Menma yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

Di luar kereta kuda, Minato mengeluarkan _[Magic Wand]_ miliknya yang terbuat dari kayu Holly dengan panjang 26 cm dan memiliki inti bulu Phoenix.

Seorang pemuda mengenakan masker yang berada paling depan berpacu dengan cepat menggunakan kudanya dan menghampiri Minato lalu turun di depannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Minato melihat Kakashi berada di depannya.

"Kita sedang di serang Minato-sama. Kita di serang oleh Mist Nation." kata Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan dari Masternya sekaligus seorang_ [Hokage]_.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Minato dengan sedikit panik karena rombongannya sedang di serang, Minato panik karena ada istrinya dan anaknya yang baru berumur satu tahun dalam rombongan, "Kakashi bawa istriku dan anakku pergi dari sini, biar aku membantu yang lainnya." perintah Minato kemudian.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Minato membuka pintu kereta kudanya dan memberitahukan Kushina tentang situasi yang terjadi, Kushina langsung mengambil keranjang bayi dan menaruh Menma di dalamnya lalu keluar dari kereta kudanya.

"Aku akan membantumu Minato-sama, biar Shizune yang menjaga Kushina-sama dan Menma-sama." kata Kakashi yang melihat istrinya berada di dekatnya.

Kushina yang membawa Menma langsung naik keatas kuda yang di kendarai oleh Shizune, menengok kearah Minato sambil berkata, "Jadi dirimu baik-baik Anata."

"Ya, aku pasti baik-baik saja," balas Minato yang bersiap dengan _[Magic Wand]_ miliknya lalu berkata kembali, "Shizune tolong jaga istri dan anakku."

"Tentu Minato-sama, aku akan menjaga Kushina-sama dan Menma-sama dengan taruhan nyawaku," kata Shizune yang bersiap memacu kudanya, "Aku pergi dulu Anata, jaga diri baik-baik." setelah berkata seperti itu kepada Kakashi yang merupakan suaminya, Shizune memacu kudanya dengan cepat dengan Kushina di belakang bersama Menma yang berada di keranjang bayi.

Kuda yang di pacu oleh Shizune sudah menjauh, Minato mempersiapkan _[Magic Wand]_ miliknya sedangkan Kakashi bersiap dengan_ [Assault Rifle] _miliknya.

Dua orang yang termasuk dalam corps _[Wyvern Rider] _milik _Mist Nation_ terbang menembakan mantra sihirnya kearah rombongan kereta kuda.

_**"[Fire Ball!]"**_

Dua bola api berukuran besar menghantam salah satu kereta kuda yang berada tidak jauh dari Minato dan Kakashi.

_**Duar! Duar!**_

Minato yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan _[Magic Wand]_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan mantra sihirnya untuk menyerang salah satu _[Wyvern Rider]_.

_**"[Air Blast!]"**_

Serangan sihir angin yang sangat kuat menghantam salah satu pengendara _[Wyvern Rider]_, pengendara tersebut dan Wyvern miliknya langsung terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, tampaknya_ [Wyvern Rider] _kedua memutar balik dan siap melancarkan sihirnya, tapi sayang Minato sudah melancarkan sihirnya lagi.

_**"[Heat Ball!]"**_

Sebuah bola api yang lebih panas dari _[Fire Ball] _menghantam sang_ [Wyvern Rider]_ kedua.

_**Duar!**_

Pengendara Wyvern tersebut jatuh dengan luka bakar serius beserta Wyvern miliknya.

_[Wyvern Rider] _adalah salah satu corps yang terdiri dari beberapa _[Sorcerer] _yang memiliki sebuah Familiar berupa seekor Wyvern, Familiar adalah binatang peliharaan yang wajib di miliki oleh para penyihir, jenis dari Familiar sendiri bermacam-macam, dari mulai Wyvern, Unicorn, Centaur, Dragon, dan masih banyak lagi.

Wyvern adalah binatang dengan kepala naga, berbadan reptile, dan memiliki sepasang sayap menyerupai naga.

Nampaknya tidak hanya serangan udara yang menyerang rombongan _Fire Nation_, dua batalion dari _[Warrior] _dan satu batallion dari _[Sorcerer]_ menyerang rombongan _Fire Nation _dari darat.

Kakashi sudah siap dengan _[Assault Rifle]_ miliknya dan mereload selonsong peluru berkaliber besar yang mempunyai daya hancur hampir sama dengan _[Fire Ball]_ di tembakan kearah dua batalion _[Warrior] _tersebut.

_**Duar!**_

Ledakan hasil serangan selonsong peluru berkaliber besar dari _[Assault Rifle] _milik Kakashi menghantam sebagian besar dua batalion _[Warrior]_ dari _Mist Nation_.

Sementara para penyihir dan militer yang mengawal rombongan _[Hokage] _menyerang mereka dengan sihir mereka masing-masing dan senjata api mereka masing-masing.

_**"[Fire Ball!]**_

_**"[Fire Blast!]**_

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Itulah suara-suara yang di hasilkan dari _[Magic Wand] _dan senjata api yang di arahkan kepada para penyerang yang berasal dari _Mist Nation_.

_"My name is Namikaze Minato, I summon you my Familiar and answer my call! The King of Frog!"_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk tidak jauh dari Minato yang merapalkan sebuah mantra pemanggil Familiar, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sosok Katak berukuran sebesar rumah di hadapan Minato.

"Gamabunta! Habisi mereka!" perintah Minato kepada Familiar miliknya untuk menghabisi para penyerang dari _Mist Nation._

"Roger that!" kata Gamabunta yang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari punggungnya kemudian melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan pisaunya secara horizontal.

_**Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Itulah suara yang di hasilkan saat Gamabunta menyerang para penyihir dan para militer dari Mist Nation dengan pisau besarnya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Itulah kejadian terakhir saat Minato bertemu dengan anaknya, kini dirinya tengah memeluk sang istri dengan erat di pinggir kasur mereka berdua.

Sudah lima belas tahun lamanya kejadian tersebut terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak, hingga Minato hafal setiap detail kejadian tersebut, kejadian dimana dirinya saat terakhir bertemu dengan putra tercintanya yaitu Namikaze Menma.

"Sudah lima belas tahun Anata, aku benar-benar merindukan Menma-kun, aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk tidak bisa menjaga Menma dengan baik, maafkan aku Anata, maafkan aku Menma-kun." isak Kushina ketika dirinya benar-benar mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Menma hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan, aku yakin Menma masih hidup sampai sekarang, aku yakin kita berdua dapat bertemu kembali, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai Menma ketemu." kata Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang benar-benar sedih, kesal, dan berbagai emosi karena dirinya merasa tidak bisa menjaga Menma dengan baik.

Minato beruntung sang istri tidak begitu depresi ketika pertama kali Menma hilang, itu semua berkat anak-anak dari sahabatnya yang sering menemani istrinya, tapi jauh di lubuk hati sang istri dan dirinya benar-benar merindukan anak kandung mereka, dan masih terus berusaha mencarinya hingga sekarang dengan mengutus orang kepercayaannya yaitu Kakashi dan Nagato yang merupakan paman dari Menma untuk terus mencari keberadaan Menma.

Minato dan Kushina percaya Menma masih hidup sampai saat ini, dan mereka berdua tidak akan pernah putus semangat mencari buah hati mereka, berbagai cara di lakukan untuk mencari keberadaan Menma sekarang. Petunjuk satu-satunya adalah kalung dengan gambar spiral berwarna merah yang merupakan lambang dari klan Uzumaki, klan sihir tertua yang berada di Fire Nation, klan sihir yang dulunya merupakan klan bagi istrinya, sekarang kepala klan di ambil alih oleh Uzumaki Nagato yang merupakan _[Head Clan] _dari klan Uzumaki sekaligus adik dari Kushina dan kakak dari Uzumaki Karin.

Kushina menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minato, pikirannya terus terbayang tentang kejadian tersebut.

**Flashback On**

Shizune terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat untuk mencapai _Konoha City_, di belakang Shizune sang istri dari _[Hokage]_ yaitu Kushina beserta Menma yang masih berumur satu tahun berpegang erat pada Shizune.

Tanpa di sangka Shizune sudah di hadang satu batalion _[Sorcerer]_ milik _Mist Nation_, mencoba berputar balik kuda yang di naiki Shizune di hantam serangan sihir dari para _[Sorcerer]_.

_**"[Fire Ball!]"**_

Sebuah serang bola api berukuran sedang mengenai kuda tersebut, Shizune dan Kushina yang memegang keranjang yang berisikan Menma terhempas begitu saja.

Keranjang yang berisikan Menma terbang tinggi hingga mendarat mulus di sebuah aliran sungai yang sangat deras, Kushina mencoba bangun sambil berteriak kencang.

"Menma! Menma!" teriak Kushina mencoba bangun tapi terjatuh lagi, mengambil _[Magic Wand]_ yang terbuat dari kayu _Acacia_ memiliki panjang 26 cm dengan inti bulu dari _Pegasus_.

Kushina mengarahkan _[Magic Wand]_ ke satu batalion_ [Sorcerer]_ dan melancarkan mantra sihirnya dengan berlinang air mata karena Menma terbawa arus derasnya air sungai.

_**"[Blue Dragon!]"**_

Dari ujung _[Magic Wand]_ milik Kushina keluar air yang sangat deras dan berubah menjadi seekor Dragon dan menghantamkan kearah satu batalion _[Sorcerer]._

_Duak!_

Hantaman dari Dragon yang terbuat dari air menghantam para _[Sorcerer] _tersebut, Shizune yang baru saja sadar mengeluarkan _[Rifle] _miliknya dan menembaki para _[Sorcerer]_ yang terkena serangan sihir dari Kushina.

_Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Serangan _[Rifle]_ dari Shizune menghabisi semua para_ [Sorcerer]_ tersebut.

"Menma! Menma!" teriak Kushina berjalan terseok-seok mendekati pinggir sungai berharap menemukan Menma di sana, tapi sayang keranjang yang di cari tidak di temukan, berteriak kembali memanggil nama anaknya, "MENMA!" setelah itu Kushina jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir sungai dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

**Flashback Off**

Kushina tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Minato dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya, dalam hati Minato terus berdoa agar dirinya dan istrinya di pertemukan kembali oleh anak mereka yang menghilang 15 tahun yang lalu.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Di Inazaku Village yang masih merupakan wilayah _Fire Nation_ sang mantan _[Knight]_ dari _Fire Nation _yang bernama Jiraiya sedang terbaring di penginapan tempat dimana dirinya tidur.

Tersenyum mengingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru saja menjadi_ [Knight] _kemarin, pikirannya menerawang jauh hingga akhirnya dirinya terlena dalam ingatannya.

**Flashback On**

Di arus yang deras Menma yang berada di dalam keranjang tersenyum senang karena serasa di timang-timang oleh sang bunda, hingga akhirnya tiba di arus air yang tenang dan menempel pada pinggiran sungai.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di perbatasan _Fire Nation _dan _Sand Nation_, terlihat pria paruh baya yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan ramennya keluar dari rumahnya untuk menuju _Sand Nation_.

Pria paruh baya tersebut bernama Jiraiya yang merupakan mantan_ [Knight]_ dari _Fire Nation_, Jiraiya berhenti menjadi _[Knight] _karena gagal menyelamatkan seorang pria yang merupakan kekasih dari Masternya.

Jiraiya menaruh hati kepada sang Masternya, setelah kekasih dari sang Master gagal di selamatkan olehnya, berharap sang Master mencintai dirinya, tapi itu salah, Jiraiya malah merasa terpuruk dan menyesal membuat hati sang Masternya terluka.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama, tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dan-sama, aku tahu kalau aku sedikit egois, berharap kau menerima cintaku tapi aku salah, aku begitu menyesal membuatmu terluka yang begitu dalam di hatimu." gumam Jiraiya menutup pintunya.

Berbalik badan dan bersiap pergi, tapi terhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat sebuah keranjang yang berada di tepian sungai, Jiraiya mendekati keranjang tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ketika menemukan seorang bayi di dalam keranjang tersebut.

Penyesalan atas perbuatannya dulu hilang setelah melihat senyuman dari sang bayi, Jiraiya mengambil sang bayi tersebut dan menggendongnya, 'Inikah jawaban darimu Kami-sama, kau mengirimkan malaikat kecil agar aku tidak larut dalam penyesalan. Jika ini jawabanmu aku akan menerima dengan senang hati.' batin Jiraiya tersenyum kepada sang bayi dan menyodorkan jarinya untuk di mainkan sang bayi.

"Hei malaikat kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Jiraiya seperti orang bodoh.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang bayi Jiraiya menyadari kebodohannya, "Bodohnya aku jelas saja tidak akan di jawab, bagaimana kau ku beri nama Naruto." katanya kepada sang bayi.

Sang bayi tertawa kecil seperti memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya menyukai nama yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya, Jiraiya yang melihat itu tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Kau suka dengan nama itu, baiklah mulai sekarang namamu adalah Naruto." kata Jiraiya menaruh kembali Naruto ke dalam keranjang sang bayi dan mengangkatnya lalu pergi dari rumah sederhana tersebut untuk menuju _Sand Nation._

Jiraiya dan Naruto berada di dalam keranjang pergi ke _Sand Nation_ untuk bekerja di salah satu toko senjata yang mau menerima dirinya, dan akan kembali ke _Konoha City _jika dirinya sudah mendapatkan ilmu dari pembuatan senjata dan akan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk _Fire Nation._

Karena selama ini _Fire Nation _selalu mengimport senjata api dari _Sand Nation _maupun negara-negara besar lainnya.

**Flashback Off**

"Semoga kau menjadi _[Knight] _yang lebih hebat dari ku Naruto, semoga kamu menemukan belahan jiwamu, jangan seperti diriku yang tidak berguna ini. Kamu harus lebih baik dari diriku." gumam Jiraiya kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur, karena besok adalah hari pertama dirinya mencari inspirasi untuk novel keduanya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu Namikaze Menma yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Naruto akan memulai petualangannya menjadi _[Knight]_.

Di sebuah gedung yang di namakan _**'Mage and Knight Headquarter'**_, sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan para _[Knight]_ dan para _[Mage] _untuk melakukan kontrak antara _[Mage]_ dan _[Knight]_.

Satu persatu nama _[Knight]_ dan _[Mage]_ sudah di panggil, hingga akhirnya tiba giliran Naruto dari _[Knight]_ dan Sakura dari _[Mage]_ di panggil.

Naruto dan Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju area depan di dalam ruang tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka, khususnya Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura, sementara Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah setipis mungkin, karena tidak percaya bahwa pangeran hatinya yang menjadi _[Knight]_ atas dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, jangan tersenyum saja seperti orang bodoh." kata Sakura yang mencoba bertingkah layaknya bangsawan sihir untuk menutupi rasa senangnya karena bertemu Naruto kembali.

Naruto sudah kebal dengan segala hinaan yang sering di lontarkan oleh para bangsawan sihir maupun bangsawan tuan tanah dan berkata lembut kepada Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku senang bahwa Masterku nanti adalah gadis cantik."

'Kyaaa! Dia menyebutku diriku cantik, terima kasih Naruto-kun,' _inner_ Sakura bersorak senang karena Naruto menyebutnya cantik, beda _inner_ beda ucapan, Sakura malah berkata sedikit pedas, "Maaf saja, aku tidak butuh pujian dari rakyat jelata seperti dirimu."

Naruto masih setia dengan wajah senyumnya, "Aku tahu kalau aku adalah rakyat jelata, tapi aku pastikan bahwa aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya." masih dengan tersenyum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bisa kita mulai ritual kontraknya." katanya kemudian.

Dalam hati Sakura senang bukan main sekaligus sedih karena dirinya tidak mau di ejek oleh teman-temannya akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata kasar, 'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, kita sama-sama saling melindungi, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu,' _inner_ Sakura berkata sedih karena kata-katanya yang di ucapkan oleh mulutnya tidak pantas di tujukan kepada pangeran hatinya, "Baguslah kalau kamu mau berkorban untukku." kata Sakura mengangkat_ [Magic Wand] _miliknya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra kontrak antara _[Mage] _dan _[Knight]_.

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. Mage from Fire Nation give blessing this person and make him my Knight."_

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan mantra sihir kontrak muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto kemudian menyelimuti Naruto hingga akhirnya mengecil dan hilang begitu saja, sebuah tulisan kuno terbentuk di punggung tangan kiri Naruto dengan tulisan nama _'Haruno Sakura' _berada di punggung tangan kiri Naruto.

Keduanya kembali ketempat masing-masing karena nampaknya kontrak telah selesai dan berhasil.

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika kembali duduk ke bangku tempat dimana dirinya duduk, sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya karena dirinya adalah _[Mage]_ dari sang pangeran hatinya.

Nampaknya semua berjalan dengan sukses, Naruto menjadi _[Knight]_ dari Sakura, Sasuke menjadi _[Knight] _dari Karin, Shikamaru menjadi _[Knight] _dari Ino, dan Kiba menjadi _[Knight] _dari Hinata.

Ini adalah awal segalanya petualangan Naruto yang menjadi _[Knight]_ untuk Haruno Sakura yang merupakan _[Mage]_ sekaligus Master dari Naruto.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite Fiction saya, maaf untuk Sasuke menjadi _[Knight]_ dari Karin. Alasannya bisa kalian lihat nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya, untuk Hinata sendiri di sini menaruh rasa pada Neji begitu juga Neji yang menaruh rasa dengan Hinata. Dan akan mendapat kejutan dengan hadirnya satu tokoh wanita yang juga seorang_ [Marksmanship]_ di dalam lika-liku perasaan NejiHina.

Untuk Naruto dan Sakura sendiri saya buat perjalanan lika-liku cintanya yang dimana Sakura mencintai Naruto dan masih begitu egois dengan posisinya sebagai bangsawan sihir agar perasaannya cintanya tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain, dan Naruto yang akan selalu siap berkorban untuk Sakura.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca sekalian, semoga Fiction saya makin menghibur kalian, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua. Sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca Fictiom ini di kolom Review yang tersedia.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Keterangan :

• Fire Ball : Serangan sihir element api yang berbentuk bola api berukuran sedang, sihir ini termasuk dari Low-Class Element dari Fire Element Magic.

• Fire Blast : Serangan sihir element api berbentuk bola api berukuran besar, sihir ini termasuk dari Middle-Class Element dari Fire Element Magic.

• Heat Ball : Serangan sihir element gabungan dari angin dan api yang berbentuk bola sangat besar, bisa di bilang serangan ini lebih panas dari sihir Fire Ball, sihir ini termasuk dalam Low-Class Element dari Fusion Element Magic.

• Blue Dragon : Serangan sihir element air yang berbentuk seekor Dragon air, sihir ini termasuk dalam High-Class Element dari Water Element Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Mage and Knight

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto x Sakura and the Others

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **Naruto seorang rakyat jelata yang menjadi [Knight], mendapatkan seorang Master yang cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang bangsawan sihir yang menjadi [Mage]. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di Elemental Nation, baca Fiction ini jika kalian ini tahu. Strong!Naruto, Knight!Naruto, Mage!Sakura.

**Warning : **Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 4 : Mission!**

•

•

•

Sudah dua hari Naruto dan Sakura menerima misi yang terbilang cukup aneh, salahkan saja Division Mission dari _'Mage and Knight Headquarter'_ yang memberikan misi aneh.

Misi yang di berikan adalah menangkap kucing dari bangsawan taun tanah, misi ini di kategorikan misi E-Class dengan bayaran untuk _[Knight]_ sebesar 3.000 Ryo dan 4.000 Ryo untuk _[Mage]_.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menebas kepala yang memberikan misi aneh tersebut dengan _[Kukri]_ miliknya, Sakura sama sekali tidak membantu, dan hanya diam saja memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menangkap kucing, kadang Naruto sedikit geram kepada Masternya tersebut.

Naruto berjalan bersama Sakura untuk meminta misi lagi, Naruto berdoa agar misi yang di berikan sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin.

'Hah, kalau seperti kemarin lagi kapan aku bisa mendapatkan _[Magic Wind]_ milikku sendiri.' batin Naruto membuka pintu ruang Division Mission.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika Naruto dan Sakura melihat siapa yang sedang mengambil misi, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Karin, bukan orangnya yang membuat terkejut, tapi sebilah _[Samurai]_ menempel di leher kiri sang pemberi misi.

"Jika kau berikan misi E-Class lagi aku pastikan ini adalah hari terakhirmu merasakan kenikmatan duniawi." kata Sasuke datar yang masih setia dengan _[Samurai]_ miliknya di leher sang pemberi misi.

Sang pemberi misi biasanya adalah seorang_ [Viscount]_, _[Viscount]_ sendiri adalah gelar untuk bangsawan tuan tanah yang menggerakan roda ekonomi, di _Fire Nation_ sendiri bangsawan tuan tanah bekerja sama dengan pihak pemerintah _Fire Nation_.i

_[Viscount] _adalah gelar untuk yang menyangkut kemiliteran bangsawan tuan tanah, khususnya untuk _'Mage and Knight Headquarter'._

Sang _[Viscount]_ tampaknya tidak takut dengan ancaman dari Sasuke, "Jika kau melukai diriku, akan aku pastikan kau masuk penjara militer." katanya tenang.

Sasuke masih setia dengan sebilah _[Samurai]_ miliknya yang berada di leher kiri sang_ [Viscount]_, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, tapi aku akan mengirimmu langsung ke alam kematian sana," dengan tenang Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku mungkin di penjara, tapi kamu bersiaplah untuk tidak melihat keluargamu lagi." intimidasi seorang Uchiha akhirnya keluar juga.

Wajah sang _[Viscount] _pucat pasi mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Menarik sebilah _[Samurai] _miliknya, Sasuke menyarungkan kembali _[Samurai]_ miliknya ke tempatnya yang berada di pinggang kiri, dan mengambil_ [Shotgun]_ yang berada di punggungnya dan mereload _[Shotgun] _tersebut.

Setelah mereload _[Shotgun] _miliknya Sasuke menempelkan mocong _[Shotgun]_ miliknya di kepala sang _[Viscount]_, lalu berkata, "Mungkin kamu lebih suka jika isi otakmu yang tercecer." ujarnya datar.

"Damn!" umpat Naruto pelan yang melihat aksi dari sahabatnya yang begitu ekstrem.

Sementara Sakura takjub melihat sosok Karin yang diam saja tanpa protes apa yang di lakukan oleh _[Knight]_ miliknya, 'Apa Karin sedang jatuh cinta.' pikir Sakura.

Buru-buru sang_ [Viscount] _berkata kepada Sasuke, "Baik, ada satu misi C-Class, hanya saja butuh sepasang _[Mage] _dan _[Knight] _lainnya." katanya menjelaskan bahwa ada satu misi, tapi dengan syarat harus ada satu_ [Mage]_ dan satu _[Knight]_ lagi.

Mendengar itu Sasuke memasukan kembali _[Shotgun]_ miliknya ke punggung dan melihat sekeliling, lalu menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto berada di pintu masuk, "Dobe, ada misi C-Class, kau mau ikut dengan ku?" tanyanya pada sahabat berambut kuning jabrik.

Karin yang merasa Sasuke berbicara pada seseorang mengikuti pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Naruto dan Sakura, terutama Naruto dan tanpa sadar mengatakan sebuah nama, "Minato-nii." gumamnya yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama_ [Hokage] _mereka di ucapkan oleh Karin menaikan alisnya tanda bingung, memang Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sang _[Hokage]_ karena kemiripan dari wajah, rambut dan juga matanya, tapi Naruto bilang padanya bahwa dia bukan anak dari sang _[Hokage]_.

"Dia bukan Minato-sama, dia temanku, namanya Naruto." kata Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Masternya.

"Eh? Aku kira Minato-nii, soalnya mirip sekali," kata Karin kepada Sasuke tapi tidak dengan pikirannya, 'Jangan-jangan dia Menma? Anaknya Minato-nii, aku harus kasih tahu Kushina-nee setelah misi selesai. Bahwa ada pemuda mirip Minato-nii.'

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura-hime?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura atas tawaran dari Sasuke, karena dirinya setuju dengan ide Sasuke.

'Kyaa! Naruto memanggilku dengan suffix hime,' inner Sakura berteriak senang, "Baiklah, tidak buruk juga bekerja sama dengan Karin dan satu rakyat jelata lagi." ujar Sakura santai untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata rakyat jelata dari mulut Sakura tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras tidak suka, Karin menyadari perubahan dari Sasuke lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Maafkan Sakura ya Sasuke-kun, dia sedikit angkuh." kata Karin meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Karin sekilas kemudian berkata dengan wajah datarnya, "Baiklah aku memaafkan temanmu Karin-dono."

Karin mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata kembali, "Sudah aku bilang panggil aku Karin-hime atau Karin-chan, kau mengerti Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Karin-dono, mohon anda mengerti." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Karin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi Sasuke-kun," katanya dengan senyum yang paling manis, 'Sepertinya aku harus pakai benda itu nanti kepada Sasuke.' batinnya kemudian.

Sasuke akhirnya mengambil misi tersebut, misinya adalah untuk menjaga bangsawan tuan tanah dari _Water Village _untuk pembuatan jembatan, nama bangsawan tersebut adalah Tazuna dengan gelar _[Baron]_.

_[Baron]_ adalah gelar bangsawan tuan tanah yang menganut kebebasan, semua yang di lakukan adalah untuk dirinya dan rakyat jelata, jarang ada yang mempunyai gelar_ [Baron]_ di _Fire Nation_.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Dua pemuda tampan berjalan di belakang dua gadis cantik yang merupakan_ [Mage]_ sekaligus Master mereka berdua.

"Teme? Aku rasa Karin-dono menyukaimu? Apa kamu menyukainya juga?" tanya Naruto yang mendengar Karin meminta memanggil nama Karin dengan 'Karin-hime' atau 'Karin-chan'.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke seperti biasa.

'Sial! Dia kembali lagi menjadi Uchiha.' batin Naruto karena jawab dari Sasuke adalah dua suku kata yaitu H dan N, "Hn mu itu apa teme? Iya atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn." lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menjawab seperti itu.

"Bastard!" umpat Naruto yang kesal kepada sahabatnya, "Sudah lupakan pertanyaan tadi, coba kau lihat ini." kata Naruto yang menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kertas yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, "Apa ini dobe?" tanya sambil melihat Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, melihat kembali kertas yang di berikan Naruto akhirnya dirinya tahu apa maksud dari sahabatnya, "Jadi kau mau buat senjata lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya kau betul sekali." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tapi bentuknya sedikit aneh, apa kau yakin ini bisa menjadi senjata?" kata pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Aku yakin itu teme, aku ingin buat senjata dengan bahan sama seperti 7 pedang legendaris." ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

7 pedang legendaris adalah sebuah senjata yang di buat dengan bahan Adamantine, bahan yang di gunakan untuk menyerap energi sihir sekaligus tahan terhadap serangan sihir apapun.

Cara membuatnya sangat susah, maka dari itu hanya ada 7 buah senjata yang berbentuk pedang yang terbuat dari Adamantine, dan Naruto sendiri tertarik membuat senjata tersebut, bisa di bilang sebagai alternatif jika tidak bisa membeli _[Magic Wand]_.

"Aku doakan semoga senjata buatan mu berhasil." kata Sasuke menyerahkan kembali sebuah kertas yang berisikan prototipe sebuah senjata berbentuk pistol hanya saja bentuknya sedikit aneh kepada Naruto.

"Ya, jika berhasil aku akan buatkan satu untukmu." kata Naruto menerima sketsa prototipenya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke antusias karena sahabatnya mau membuatkan senjata untuknya dengan bahan Adamantine.

"Ya, hanya saja tidak gratis." ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut dengan senyuman kepada sahabatnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan senyum kaku, 'Sialan! Aku kira gratis, harusnya aku tahu si baka ini tidak mungkin memberikan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma.' batin Sasuke yang hampir saja melupakan sifat sedikit rentenir sahabatnya, "Aku kira gratis dobe." katanya kepada sang sahabat.

"Dunia ini kejam teme." kata sang sahabat yang masih tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menohok dan begitu dalam, memang dunia ini kejam, di umur 11 tahun Sasuke di buang oleh keluarganya, 5 tahun Sasuke tinggal di apartemen kecil yang dia beli dari uang milik Jiraiya, selebihnya dirinya bekerja di tempat Jiraiya atau sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran.

Setelah menjadi _[Knight] _beberapa hari yang lalu, dirinya fokus kepada pekerjaan barunya, yaitu menjadi pelindung dari seorang _[Mage] _yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

Makanya tadi Sasuke berani mengancam kepada sang pemberi misi, karena dunia ini kejam, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke juga butuh hidup berkecukupan sama seperti yang lain.

Semenjak Sasuke di buang oleh keluarganya, baik itu kakaknya maupun ibunya tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya, Sasuke tahu mereka berdua pasti malu punya adik dan anak seperti dirinya. Dirinya juga yakin pasti sudah di coret dari daftar keluarga Uchiha.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Dua gadis cantik yang berada di depan dua pemuda tampan nampaknya terlibat sebuah pembicaraan antar gadis.

"Sakura, apa kau sadar bahwa wajah Naruto mirip Minato-nii?" tanya sosok gadis berambut merah panjang.

'Sial! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau wajah Naruto-kun mirip Minato-sama, apa mereka punya hubungan darah?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena mendengar ucapan Karin, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut melihat Karin, "Memang mirip sih, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan, bukankah Minato-sama tidak punya anak." jawab Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa _[Hokage] _mereka tidak mempunyai keturunan.

Karin melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sendu, karena apa yang akan di ceritakan adalah sebuah rahasia yang merupakan milik klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze, serta beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa sang_ [Hokage] _mempunyai keturunan tapi menghilang 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau salah Sakura, Minato-nii mempunyai keturunan, hanya saja menghilang 15 tahun yang lalu saat perang _Fire Nation _dengan _Mist Nation_." masih dengan tatapan sendu Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Namanya adalah Namikaze Menma, jika di hitung dengan umur mungkin Menma seumuran dengan kita, hanya saja Menma hilang saat umur 1 tahun." memegang kalung berbentuk spiral Karin teringat hampir setiap malam Kushina yang merupakan kakak perempuannya terus saja menangis.

Shock? Tentu saja Sakura shock karena ini merupakan berita baru bagi dirinya, "Apakah kamu sedang berbohong pada ku Karin?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut kepada sahabatnya.

Karin menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berbohong kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." kata Karin yang masih setia memegang kalung berbentuk spiral berwarna merah di lehernya, "Aku bisa minta tolong padamu Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana pun kau adalah sahabatku," kata Sakura menerima permintaan tolong dari sahabat berambut merahnya, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu Karin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisa kau cari tahu nanti, apa Naruto punya kalung yang sama dengan milikku apa tidak? Karena saat Menma hilang hanya kalung lambang klan Uzumaki yang melekat di tubuh Menma." kata Karin menunjukan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Tentu saja Karin, aku akan cari tahu itu." kata Sakura tersenyum menjawab permintaan dari sahabat terbaiknya.

'Tunggulah Kushina-nee, semoga saja Naruto itu adalah Menma.' batin Karin mencoba tersenyum, sedetik kemudian menyeringai, 'Hehehe, kali ini aku pastikan Sasuke-kun jatuh ke pelukan diriku.' sambil berkata seperti itu dalam hati Karin mengingat rencana awalnya kepada Sasuke.

'Aku tidak peduli jika dirimu benar anak _[Hokage]_ atau bukan, aku telah terjerat cintamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.' batin Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona hebat di kedua pipinya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin sudah sampai di _Water Village_, Karin menyerahkan surat misi kepada Tazuna, dan akan mulai bekerja melindungi jembatan keesokan hari.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pembuatan jembatan, sang penguasa atau bangsawan tuan tanah yang menjalankan bisnis transportasi menggeram kesal.

"Brengsek si tua bangka Tazuna itu, Zabuza dan Haku harus segera melenyapkan si tua bangka itu." ujar sang bangsawan tuan tanah seraya menyeringai kejam.

Mereka berempat sudah memesan tempat penginapan untuk mereka beristirahat, Naruto di tempatkan di kamar bersama Sakura yang merupakan Masternya untuk melindungi Sakura dari bahaya, sama dengan Karin yang menempatkan kamarnya bersama Sasuke.

Karin dan Sasuke kini sedang menikmati hidangan di lantai bawah tempat mereka menginap, tanpa tahu bahwa Karin sudah memasukan sesuatu kedalam minuman Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura sedang mencari informasi kepada penduduk apa yang terjadi dengan _Water Village._

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengobrol akrab dengan anak dari Tazuna yang bernama Tsunami, Sakura yang melihat itu mengeram kesal, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengobrol dengan Tsunami.

"Baka! Kenapa dia malah memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan cinta! Baka! Baka! Baka!" umpat Sakura kesal bukan main dengan apa yang di lihat.

Berjalan dengan kesal, Sakura menuju kembali ke penginapan, sementara Naruto masih asik mengobrol dengan Tsunami yang merupakan gadis single berusia 17 tahun dan juga anak dari Tazuna.

_Brak!_

Sakura membuka pintu penginapan dengan kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang menginap di penginapan tersebut terkejut, tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang makan bersama.

Mendekati meja Karin dan Sasuke, Sakura langsung merebut gelas yang di pegang Sasuke lalu meminumnya dengan cepat hingga habis.

"Si rakyat jelata baka itu, malah asik-asikan dengan gadis centil itu," umpat Sakura dengan nada kasar, "Terima kasih minumnya, aku mau ke kamar dulu, dan kamu, bilang pada teman pirangmu itu. Jangan tebar pesona di depanku." katanya kemudian pada Sasuke yang masih dalam ekspresi kaget, lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Karin yang melihat Sakura menghabiskan minum di gelas Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, 'Ya tuhan, kenapa Sakura yang minum, bisa berbahaya ini sih' batin Karin yang telah memasukan sesuatu di minuman milik Sasuke yang di minum oleh Sakura.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto masuk kedalam penginapan, dan menyapa Karin dan Sasuke.

"Yo Teme, Karin-dono." sapa Naruto kepada mereka berdua, "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya kemudian. Karena melihat Karin dan Sasuke memasang wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Karin sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dobe, hanya saja tadi Sakura-dono datang marah-marah tidak jelas." ujar Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah aku ke kamar dulu, mau istirahat." kata Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin yang berada di tempat makan.

Karin yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto dan Sakura.

'Semoga tidak manjur ramuan _'Liquid Charm'_ yang aku masukan kedalam minuman Sasuke-kun.' batin Karin berharap agar ramuan buatannya tidak bekerja.

Liquid Charm adalah ramuan sihir yang bekerja membuat seseorang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat efek dari ramuan tersebut aktif.

"Tadaima!" kata Naruto membuka pintu masuk kamarnya yang akan di huni oleh dirinya dan Sakura.

Dapat di lihat ada dua kasur yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, kasur pertama untuk dirinya dan kasur kedua untuk Sakura yang merupakan Masternya.

"Okaeri!" Sakura membalas sapaan masuk Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk di kasur milik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Masternya sedikit aneh mendekatinya. "Sakura-hime, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit cemas kepada Sakura dan berdiri di depan tepat di depannya.

Sakura masih menunduk kedua tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," kata Sakura menyebut nama Naruto dengan menambahkan suffix 'kun'.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

_Greb!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Naruto-kun no Baka!" kata Sakura yang sudah melepas pelukannya dan memukul pelan dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian, "Kenapa meninggalkanku dan malah bersama wanita itu?" menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh cinta dan sedih, "Naruto-kun no Baka! Baka!" ujarnya kemudian seraya memeluk Naruto kembali.

Naruto yang bingung setengah mati hanya bisa berkata, "Ada apa denganmu Sakura-hime?" tanyanya bingung dengan posisi masih di peluk oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa denganku? Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang seperti itu di saat aku mencintaimu." kata Sakura yang membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto sambil menangis.

Butuh waktu lama Naruto untuk memproses ucapan dari Masternya kemudian berteriak kencang.

"NANI?!"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ruang makan tempat dimana Karin dan Sasuke berada, Karin hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah aku duga." katanya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya tanda ingin tahu, "Sudah aku duga?" tanyanya pada Karin yang berbicara seperti itu.

Karin tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa tersenyum getir kepada Sasuke.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini, terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite Fiction saya, saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan, jangan lupa sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.


End file.
